


Wish I could be with you right now

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of Hurt, ABORT ABORT ABORT, AU- Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt, I'm Sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings, Why did I come up with this?, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds it hard to concentrate during work... he keeps thinking about Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I could be with you right now

Castiel just couldn't concentrate. He was tired from not sleeping much last night and he kept thinking about his husband, Dean, tomorrow they'd be married for fifteen years and he found his thought wandering off more often the more he tried to focus on work.

He thought about how Dean always tried to get him to work less, though he was only just working enough to earn enough to afford a living. Dean had been working in a garage in town but it didn't go very well and the garage had to close, he had had trouble finding a job after that... and Castiel had to work more. SO Dean stopped bitching... until one particular day.

 

Dean had been pushing him to get off work early all day. Castiel was starting to get really annoyed when Dean called him again.

"Hey, honey..." He heard his lover's voice. 

"I'm trying to work, Dean." He sighed. It was already the fourth time he called him.

"Well, I was just making sure that you're coming home around six?" Dean asked. He sounded happy and somewhat excited.

"Yes, Dean... unless you keep calling me and prevent me from doing my work." Cas said.

"Okay, I promise this is the last time I call. I love you." Dean said. Cas just had to smile. He still couldn't believe Dean actually felt that way for him.

"I love you, too. See you later." Cas said, hanging up. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't the one to hover... 

When Cas came home from work that day, he smelled curry and... was that cinnamon? He walked into the living room with the open kitchen, seeing that their little table was candle lit and that Dean had cooked chicken curry... the one they ate on their first date - and pretty much all dates afterwards. 

"Hey there." Cas said, looking at Dean who was still wearing the apron.

"Hey, baby." Dean said. "Take a seat." He said, smiling and pointing at one of the two chairs.

The curry was just delicious. Castiel could still smell the light scent of cinnamon emitting from the candles.

"Okay, why do I deserve this?" Cas asked as they were both finished. Dean smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me not finding work... and that you don't bitch about working so much." He said. Cas smiled.

"You know I do that because I love you and I want you to be happy." Cas answered. Dean huffed out a laugh.

"You know what would make me really happy?" Dean asked. Cas tilted his head slightly.

"What?" He laughed.

"If you'd marry me." Dean said, pulling a rng from his pocket. Cas almost fell off his chair. 

"Seriously?" He asked, smiling from one ear to the other.

"Yes, Cas. I love you more than anything and I sure as hell don't deserve you, but would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He asked.

"Yes." He said. "One thousand times yes." 

 

Cas had to smile, thinking of the expression of complete happiness on Dean's face. He'd never seen him so happy at that point of their relationship. In the following fifteen and a half years he only saw him that happy two times. One the day of their wedding and when they got their little girl from the orphanage.

 

They were talking about having kids for a few months when they decided that adopting an orphan was best for them. Cas, being an orphan himself, was very excited. He knew the incredible happiness in a kid's face when there actually were two people who wanted to be part of your life... he'd never had such luck.

"Could we not adopt a baby?" Cas asked. "I mean it's amazing to watch your kid learn how to speak, walk and everything but I know that children around eight... if you're in a orphanage at that age, you're just so desperate. You wish that every couple, walking trough those doors is there for you, that they want to take you home and I wouldn't wish that for any child." 

"Yes, Cas, of course... I mean you know best, right?" Dean said.

So a week later theywere in an orphanage for girls - both wanting a little girl they could treat like a little princess. And they saw her - she was the cutest girl both of them had ever seen, she was smiling widely, exposing pearly white teeth, she had blonde curls like a little angel and goldish brown eyes. She was eight years old and when Mrs. Gilbert - who was running the orphanage - told her she was going to be adopted by Dean and Cas, she squeeled and ran towards Cas who immediatedly took her into his arms, lifting her up. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and whispered "Thank you." 

Emma's parents died when she was two and she was in Mrs. Gilbert's home for girls since then. She was incredibly grateful for Dean and Cas and they both fell in love with her after five minutes.

 

Cas took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his face, his eyes wandering over the pictures on his desk. A picture of him and Dean when they were nineteen, where he was on Dean's back and Dean's head was turned to the side and they were kissing. A photo of their wedding, both of them wearing black tuxedos with blue roses on the lapel, Dean's arms wrapped around Cas from behind, they were smiling into the camera. They were only twenty-four. Then there was a picture of Emma in a pink princess dress, wearing a silver tiara and smiling at Dean who had been behind the camera, a picture where Emma was sixteen, holding up her driver's license and Dean's arm around her shoulder, both of them laughing. The last picture was Emma how she looked now, on her wedding day. She'd married even earlier than Cas and Dean... the photo was taken merely two months from now. He himself had an arm wrapped around her waist, pressing a kiss to her hair as she was smiling into the camera. She was just beautiful. He felt a surge of pride wash through him. His eyes went back to the first picture... they were so young and still he could recall it like it was yesterday.

 

He, Dean and Dean's brother Sam were hiking, they had just gotten together... well, they'd been together for two months and they were insanely in love. They were always touching, little touches like holding hands or thighs touching when they were having a break. The last few yards Dean was carrying Cas on his back, Sam just rolled his eyes but he took the photo of them when they had arrive on the clearing with the little cabins they'd be sleeping in. 

This little cabin in the middle of nowhere was where they'd sleep with each other for the first time. It was gentle and filled with adoring gazes and sweet kisses, slow thrusts and hovering touches, caresses. It was jsut like a fairytale and Cas remembered every second of it.

"I love you" Dean whispered into his ear when they were lying in the just a bit too small bed, Dean spooning him from behind. Cas hummed, pressing closer.

"I love you too." He said, turning his head and kissing him softly.

 

Cas sighed, burying his face in his hands, elbows resting on the desk. This wouldn't work out today. All he wanted was to go home and be with Dean. He pulled together and tried to work for the few hours left.

 

Emma got the call about eleven pm. They were asking if Castiel WInchester was her father and that she needed to come to the police office to identify him. 

Her heart felt like drained when the man at the reception pointed her to the morgue. Her whole body was trembling and she could barely walk. In the morgue a police officer was waiting for her. 

"I'm sorry, Miss." The man said. She looked at her father, laying in the black bag, only his face visible. Her heart almost stopped again when she saw the cut in his neck. 

"No..." She said, reaching out and brushing over his cheek. "Yes... that is my father." She said, tears falling from her eyes. She looked at the officer who put a hand to her shoulder.

"He left a note..." The man said and handed her an envelope, labled 'for Emma' She stared at the envelope for a few moments. 

"Thank you for identifying him." The officer said.

Later that evening she was sitting in her bedroom. She told her husband that she wanted to be alone. Then he opened the envelope.

Emma,

It was written in Castiel's small italicized handwriting

I'm sorry to do this to you... I just couldn't wait any longer.  
Everysince your Dad died, I found myself thinking that I wanted nothing more than to be with him.  
I hope you don't hate me for leaving you. I love you and I always will. I will tell Dean about your wedding, about how you met your lovely husband, about how I though it was far too early but you proved me wrong.  
I can't be without Dean another day, I hope you can understand.

In neverdying love, Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> before you kill me, I'm sorry, and this hurt me... but I just had to write it... so I might as well publish it
> 
> thank you for reading :33


End file.
